Kinda Sorta Maybe
by 4daluvoffutanari
Summary: Viola kinda sorta maybe loves the Boss. Okay...she REALLY loves her. FutaBossViola


**Kinda Sorta Maybe **_Taken off of a secondary account! It's an old story, so I redid it a bit ;)_

I kinda sorta maybe liked the Boss. And I…kinda sorta maybe was jealous. Okay. I was r_eally _jealous, _beyond _ would Kiki have said or done if she had seen me like this?

I was blushing like a fucking idiot, working for a fucking idiot, and being a fucking idiot! She certainly wouldn't have approved. My wrists ached from where they had been bound, but the pain was slightly nullified by tan, warm fingers slightly rubbing them. "This hurt at all Viola," The Boss asked, grinning like the fool she was. She removed her creeper glasses, and her forest green eyes met mine. If I wasn't blushing before, which I was, I was certainly blushing now. Dammit! Why was she capable of doing things like this to me?

She was so fucking stupid and idiotic. She wore a damn kitty cat backpack! How immature could you get? I struggled to form a sentence as I met her gaze. Her stare was doing something strange to me, along with that stupid grin she currently wore. They always did weird things.

It was a happy, wild grin. It was one of my most hated smiles she had and one of my most loved as well. I loved it because it meant she was happy. She wore this grin as she shot a member of the Deckers through the head with her dual handguns, or hit an old lady with her bright green and violet Sovereign which I swore she loved more than the Saints themselves.

"No, I'm fine," I mumbled softly, she nodded.

"Good, I guess, listen chica, now that I fucking saved you, don't go dying on me," She brushed her short black and violet hair from her face. She was so good with words, I rolled my eyes. Even though she had such a teasing tone, I could sense the seriousness behind it.

The Boss always seemed to hide her feelings behind heavy sarcasm and humor. Did she ever show her real self? The serious side of her? Before I could respond, she turned away. I might of well have faded from existence, because now, the Boss was eyeing Shaundi. And once Shaundi was put into the situation, I really didn't stand a damn chance.

What was the big deal with her anyways? She a bitch whose only good qualities were her huge tits. She was a former drug addict for God's sake! I was far better than she even could dream of being, I had large breasts, a nice face, and a nice personality. It almost hurt when the Boss gave her a grin, my most hated yet favorite grin in the world. A charming, sweet as sugar grin that practically screamed out how worried she had been for Shaundi. Fuck Shaundi.

Would Kiki laugh if she was here now? Laugh as I burned with rage and jealousy, lasered holes into the back of the bitches head as she dared to speak with the one I was in love with. Would she smack me for being so stupid and falling for such a lovable dumbass? Or would she backhand me because I actually thought I could be with her? Maybe both. But in the end, she'd hold me and I'd cry into her neck because despite her attitude, Kiki was always there for me. Every time my heart was broken in school or college, she held me in her arms and night, and promised me it was going to be okay.

Now that she was gone…what was I going to do? I squeezed my eyes shut at the threat of possible tears. Now that Killbane was gone, what would happen to me? The Boss didn't need me anymore. She probably didn't even want me anymore. God dammit. I didn't want to leave her side, didn't want to stop wrapping my arms around her waist, pretending she had feelings for me as she tore through the streets on her Kenshin. I didn't want to stop being with her.

"Fucking Christ Shaundi, I can't leave you alone for a damn second. First you get taken by STAG, then you get strapped to a damn-" Her head flew to the side as Shaundi slapped her. I gaped, and so did the others up here. Even the Boss seemed surprised as she clutched her cheek, an expression of pure confusion. Shaundi had her arms crossed against her chest, her cheeks crimson as she turned her eyes onto the Boss.

"That's for not coming sooner Boss." The Boss blinked, before nodding.

"Okay," She replied, brows furrowed. Shaundi turned her back and stalked away. "Damn, what's with Shaundi," She asked as she looked back at Mayor Reynolds and I. I shook my head, Shaundi had a weird way of showing her feelings…and the Boss sure was dense.

She motioned for us to follow, slipping her hands into her gray knee length shorts. I followed immediately. The Boss was a hero. She saved the monument and rescued us. More specifically she was _my _hero. She rescued me. Too bad there were two other people there. I was sure I meant nothing to the woman.

A day later you found yourself at a party the Boss decided to throw at the Penthouse to celebrate the Saints temporary victory until Killbane was found and killed. You realized once again that the Boss had a way with other women. She was able to reduce them to puddles in her fingers. Shaundi, Kenzi, and I…who am I kidding, just Kenzi and Shaundi seemed to be Boss Resistant.

To be honest, I couldn't understand how they didn't go crazy when the Boss flirted. Kenzi was near me in that area, but she wasn't as seemingly unaffected by it as Shaundi. I drank a martini with one hand, watching the woman I admired grin at a blushing fangirl, hand on her thigh. Maybe she wasn't as infatuated with Shaundi then I previously thought.

I wondered if I drank enough if the fact that she was with that woman and not me would stop hurting me, or affecting me at all. I couldn't believe how jealous I was, how stupid I felt. I adjusted the sunglasses on my head, adjusting my glasses. My eyes flicked over to the chair next to me as Pierce sat down, a can of beer in hand. "Aye girl, what's the matter," He asked curiously. I rolled my eyes, looking pointedly away from the black man. He was so damn annoying, who did he think he was just asking me a question like that?

"Nothing," I spat, downing the last of my martini. Fuck, what the hell would a martini do? I needed something…more solid. Something that would drown me. Pierce rubbed the back of his head in slight embarrassment, before coughing lightly. Dammit, go the fuck away Pierce! _You want to know what's wrong? Everything is wrong!_ That's what I wanted to say, instead I delivered a frosty silence.

"Listen girl, there is obviously something wrong. I mean, if you really don't want to talk to I can't make you. However, I have a proposition. If I guess what's right in three tries, then you have to play chess with me sometime." I sighed, shaking my head. Chess? That's all? I could destroy him at that game. I thought about what he said for a moment. He wasn't all that smart, in fact, he was pretty damn stupid.

"As if you could ever guess what was wrong. But alright, I'll bite. However, if I win you leave me alone. " He nodded with a grin.

"Of course." He gave me a thumbs up, his white teeth practically glinting in the lights of the penthouse. He was so irritating. "So, Lemme guess what's the matter." He thought deeply, gazing at me. My eyes drifted to where the Boss was kissing the girl now. My cheeks burned. She was good with her tongue. I could tell by the slow, sexy movements of her jaw, the way the girl melted against her like butter.

"Now that was just plain dumb Viola, you gave yourself away. Let me guess," My head whipped towards him, "You have feelings for the boss but you're afraid she doesn't return them do you're upset and that's why you and Shaundi despise each other so much. Because she has feelings for her, and you have feelings for her. At least you _think _the Boss has feelings for her."

I gave him my hottest, angriest glare. Before rolling my eyes, and pointedly ignoring him once more.

"Looks like I hit the nail right on the head! Girl, don't be stupid. Why would she have feelings for Shaundi, her home girl, when she has feelings for you-"

"Shut the fuck up Pierce," I snapped, shoving him hard on the chest. He burst into laughter as he fell off, landing on the floor with a little giggle. He snapped back up, unfazed. I stalked away, fists clenched.

"I'll see you for my chest game later." I bit my tongue, holding back a snarky remark. My cheeks burned with embarrassment when I noticed how many eyes were turned on us. Okay, when I noticed _her _eyes turned on me. Stupid stupid Viola. She probably thinks I'm such a bitch. I almost wanted to cry, but easily pushed the urge back. What would the Boss think if she saw that? I stepped into the elevator, arms crossed. I want to collapse into my bed and sleep. Forever, preferably.

xxx

I discovered it's impossible to sleep forever, especially when the woman I'm in love with decides to spoon me to wake you up, snuggling into me and wrapping her arms around my waist. I know who it is immediately, and if I didn't love her so fucking much, I'd punch her in the face. Instead I close my eyes, let her fit our curves together, and press that hot thing into the area between my thighs. It was rockhard. She squirmed. I resisted the urge to squeak.

I'm aroused. Fuck. "Wake up Chica, it's morning," I glance at the alarm next to my bed, it read seven A.M. I sighed, rubbing the sleep from my eyes as I stared at her. She's so cute in the morning. Her hair is a mess, the short violet and black locks all over the place. She's wearing a stupid wife beater. I want to tell her she looks like a douchebag but she'd probably just thank me for it. I tried to ignore the warmth in the bottom of my stomach, grasping at the bed sheets.

"I have an alarm. Why the fuck are you here. In my bed specifically."

"You ask me that every single time I wake up with you! You think you'd learn that I'm never going to answer Chica," I want to punch her for being so annoying. I didn't have that much self-control, next time she woke up with me I'd take her as mine. It didn't mean anything special however. The Boss did this all the time, to all her "girl"friends. Showing up in nothing but boxers and a wife beater in peoples beds. She was a nut. A sexy nut, of course, but still…a nut.

"Whatever. I don't care." I rubbed my head, really not in the mood for her.

"I…actually came over for a reason, Chica." She avoided my eyes. "You were upset last night…I don't like that at all. Especially since I have a feeling it involves me." I sneered at her, glaring with all my might. Had to do with her? The problem was her? "You know you can talk to-"

"Why would I talk to someone who doesn't even care about me," I asked, regretting it the instant I said it. She looked momentarily hurt, before looking at me with confusion in her eyes.

"Who the fuck told you that," She snapped, crossing her arms across her practically nonexistent chest. I rolled my eyes, standing and pointing at the door. "No, I'm not leaving! You're one of my girls, one of my homies, who the fuck told you I don't care about you. Was it Pierce?"

"I'm NOT _one of your girls,"_ I snarled, slapping her hand away from me. "And no one needed to tell me! It's always about Shaundi, Kenzi, Pierce, Zimos! Why can't it ever be about me? I…want to be important to you but I can't be because that bitch Shaundi."

"But you _are _important," The Boss blurted. The innocence of her statement tore me apart. She didn't even realize…I stared at her. She was blushing, teeth grit. _Why would she have feelings for Shaundi, her home girl, when she has feelings for you? _Did she…was it…I stalked forward, dug my fingers into her hair, and pulled her into a kiss.

She just stood there, then ever so slowly, her arms wrapped around my waist. My breath caught in my throat. Her lips were actually _on mine._ They were softer then I thought they would be, but still were slightly chapped. They felt nice against mine. My mouth opened as her tongue earnestly pressed to my teeth.

"Nnnh," I whimpered hungrily as her tongue glided inside my mouth and pressed her crotch hard against mine. I was still for a second as I let loose a harsh breath, she insistently grinded herself closer. Her hands slipped to my ass as she lifted me slightly, placing me flat onto my bed. She climbed above me, grinning wildly down at me. Her clothed hips rubbed slightly into mine, clad only in the panties I wore to bed. The friction between the hardened bulge beneath her boxers, and mine was unbelievably stimulating. I was beyond embarrassed, and wet beyond comparison. "Stop," I whispered as her mouth moved from my lips to graze along the flesh of my neck. She ignored me, grinning. Her lips enclosed onto my skin, sucking sweetly. "Stop it," Her hips moved harder, forcing a moan of anticipation from me.

I didn't want her to pretend like she was. She didn't have to make me feel better. She should have simply left me to drown in my misery. She ran her tongue down the length of my neck. I watched with immense embarrassment as slid down my form, trailing her fingers over my breasts, and pressing her fingers lightly against the area between my legs. The sensation was immediate, a tiny little jolt shot through my body.

"I really do care about you," She mumbled, "Chica, you're one of the most important people to me, I don't want you to think otherwise." I avoided her eyes, breath shallow as she slid my lace garments down my thighs. "You're one of my Homies."

"I don't want to be-"

"More than that, you're my…Queen. I'm King of the Saints, and if I had to choose, I'd rule them with you," She said seriously. It was so dorky, I couldn't help but burst into laughter. Red spread like a wildfire against her caramel, Latino skin. "W…what?" Her wide eyes met mine, and I couldn't help but laugh even more. Was this girl serious? "Chica! I was trying to be romantic!" I coughed, before straightening. She glared half-heartedly.

"Okay, I'm good now."

"Way to kill the mood," She pouted. I raised a brow.

"I think it was _you _who killed the mood Boss."

"Call me Shane." She smiled. My heart fluttered. I almost wanted to pretend I didn't hear that. The Boss was the Boss was the Boss. She didn't _have _a name. It just wasn't right of she did. "My name is Shanaya Matthews. But…I'd like you to call me Shane." I smiled at her.

"Then call me Viola, not DeWynter or chica anymore." She nodded, giving me the thumbs up. I nearly groaned. Her and her stupid thumbs up. I opened my mouth to make fun of her when her face found itself in my most secret area. My face burned. She was grinning up at me, nipping lightly at my flesh. There was something exhilarating about having her between my thighs, even if she wasn't doing anything. Just knowing she was down there…_finally _down there.

"Y'know, a threesome with you and Kiki was one of my biggest fantasies when I first met you." I wanted to hit her for so many reasons. One, for even bringing up my sis when we were doing something like this. Two, for even saying something like that! Three, for begging a disgusting pervert!

She delved into me before I could snap at her, my breath caught in my throat. My eyes slid shut, f…fuck. Her tongue slowly lapped at me, hot and insistent as it slid ever so deeper inside of me. Her fingers rubbed my thighs, only increasing the pleasure.

This was like out of one of my wildest dreams, I had wanted this for so bad. I was so scared this was a dream, but I was too afraid to pinch myself and find out. I couldn't even see her face, just the top of her head. But I could hear her, oh Goddd I could hear her. The sound of her wet tongue against my dripping arousal was unmistakable. It stroked the heat in my stomach, made it grow tenfold. I didn't realize it when my fingers found her hair and I pressed her face into my pussy.

She was strangely enthusiastic. She seemed to enjoy eating out because she was acting like she was devouring food now that she had begun. What had started out gentle had become something else entirely. My toes curled, my hips jerking slightly to meet her face. I whined with pleasure. I wondered if I was sweating, what I looked like! It was hard to even focus. She was so good at kissing, even when it was kissing someone down there. I didn't want to know how many girls she'd had to have fucked to get this good.

My eyes shot wide and I almost screamed when she nibbled lightly on my clit, before she focused her attention on it entirely, a huge smile on her face. Her teeth touched it lightly. I couldn't believe I hadn't cum yet, my stomach had a tingly, hot feeling. Her fingers stopped rubbing my thighs. I pulsated with warmth when a two fingers pressed to my sopping entrance. They slowly slid inside, my mouth opened and I moaned. She wiggled the two digits, jerking them until they were embedded deep inside of me. She paused then, earning a whine from me.

"What's the matter Viola," She teased, emerald eyes locked on mine. I almost sobbed. I wanted her to keep going! Why did she stop!

"I…wanna cum…please don't tease me Boss."

"I'm definitely going to tease you now, what did I tell you to call me?"

"S…Shane! Please Shane!" She shook her head.

"Please what?"

"Please move your fingers inside me," I whimpered, digging my nails into the sheets of my bed. She didn't hesitate to do as told now, delving back down. She sucked lightly on my clit, fingers beginning to thrust inside. She moved with fast, jerky moments, causing myself to drip down her digits. I was going to cum. My eyes slid shut, my breath falling out of my mouth in harsh gasps. "Shane, I'm gonna cum." I whispered. She chuckled, her breath landing on my nether region. The sensation was remarkable. I screamed, before clasping my hands over my mouth, my hips jerking. There was a sudden sensory overload.

Everything seemed to become blurry. There was so much pleasure, I was sure I was going to go crazy. I had orgasmed before, but never like this! The other times had been awkward and strange, I had been unsure when I felt them. I was so completely and totally filled right now. When I came back down from flying sky high, the Boss was kissing at my neck. I turned my head and her lips met mine. I ignored the fact that her lips tasted different then last time, but I was thoroughly embarrassed knowing that it was my flavor on her lips. "You're tasty Viola," She purred in my ear, and her Latino voice sounded so fucking sexy at that moment, I nearly whimpered. "Aye, don't think I'm done yet," She whispered. I nodded shakily. "Well, don't think _you're _done anyways." I rolled my eyes, of course.

I slipped over, crawling on my hands and knees towards where she kneeled on the bed. She looked suprising delicious. Her cheeks were flushed with anticipation, and there was something about the way her contained length strained against her undergarments that made me flustered. I did this to her. _I _made her this hard. _Not _Shaundi or Kinzie. I cupped the tent in her boxers with my hands, squeezing slightly, coaxing a husky groand out of her. She sounded so god damn hot. I hooked my fingers around the band of her boxers, pulling it down to her knees.

I licked my lips as she sprang out. The boss was…gorgeous….and impressive. She exhaled as I ran my fingers along her length with my fingernails, oh god, I was actually touching her, I was touching the Boss. She groaned as I wrapped my fingers around her, stroking her tightly. She obviously improved because her hips moved a bit. I leaned close, licked her tip as I jerked my fingers up her cock steadily. She shuddered, releasing a groan as I suckled lightly on the head of her penis. I wondered why the Boss got this thing. I slid my hands off as I took her deeper into my mouth.

My eyes met hers and my face was hot all over again, the way her face was when she was turned on like this. It made me beyond exhilirated. I resisted the urge to gag, supressing my gag reflex, and taking her down my throat. I took a moment to get comfortable. She ran her fingers encouragingly through my loose hair, before she tightened them. "Can I move," She asked softly. I nodded. She began to move her hips, and oh god, I was so glad I had experience with this kind of thing, because if not I would have choked.

She came far too soon. And I giggled as I swallowed her seed, eyeing her. She swallowed at the smug expression on her my face, and then covered her own. Does the big scary boss come too quickly," I teased.

"You came just as quickly! And…I have a penis!" She blushed, "I've been waiting for a…ah, fuck you," She kissed me again, repeatedly. I giggled, and wrapped my arms around her neck. She was really in my arms.

"Hey Boss…"

"Yeah?" She kissed my neck, she was all twitchy.

"Do you want to sleep in late and cuddle." That was obviously what she wanted because she wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me close with unnatural speed.

"If you insist." I laughed, shaking my head. She was so weird sometimes, why couldn't she just admit that she wanted to snuggle? "Hey, Viola…"

"What is it," I murmured, pressing my face into her neck.

"I kinda sorta maybe love you," She blushed, and I actually felt like she did. I could get past the kinda sorta maybe. I kissed her on the lips.

"I kinda sorta maybe love you too," I whispered. "Thank you…for saving me, Shane."


End file.
